


Missed Signals

by CheyanneChika



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Castiel as Q, Dean as 007, Gen, Pre-Slash, Sam as 006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural and Skyfall Fusion with SPN characters in MI6</p>
<p>Just a little harmless flirting while returning tech to Q-Branch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> I had help for this from my fellow wranglers, so thanks you guys.

“Q, I come bearing gifts,” Dean Winchester, AKA 007, called from the far end of Q-Branch.  Q’s minions looked up, nervously, noted that pieces of the agent’s tech were falling to the floor as he walked while one continued to smoke, and looked right back down again.

Q, a man in his thirties with short, dark brown hair, blue eyes and a faintly Russian look about him, glanced up, took in the sight of his least favorite agent and sighed.  “I tend to return gifts if they are not in pristine condition when I receive them.”

Winchester took that opportunity to stride across the room and deposit his mangled remains.  “To be fair, these didn’t exactly live up to their warranties.”

“A warranty doesn’t cover blatant disregard to the warning labels or to overkill.”  He held up what was once a phone with cloning tech faster than anything on the market, and equipped with a few other things beside.  “Did you actually kill someone with this?”

“They took my gun,” Dean replied with a pout, his green eyes innocently wide.  “Come on, Cas, don’t be mad.”  He never said how he’d figured out Q’s real name, but he’d shortened it.  Let everyone think it was weird pet name.

“That does not matter!” Q snapped out.  The normally calm and controlled Quartermaster was at his breaking point.  The minions were torn between scattering and slinking under their desks.

Dean looked slightly taken aback.  “I’m sorry, okay?”

Q muttered something about useless Americans not belonging in MI6 when 006 strolled in.  He greeted every minion by name and clapped 007 on the back.  Sam Winchester, unlike Dean, always brought back everything but spent ammo and used explosives.  The minions loved him with all their nerdy little hearts.

“Good morning, Sam,” Q said brusquely, resettling behind his desk and giving all his attention to the younger, though no less lethal, of the Winchesters.  “Was your mission successful?”

“Very well, thanks.”  He held out two phones, a laptop and an exploding pen, unexploded.

Dean glowered.  “How come he got the exploding pen?”

“He might’ve needed it,” Q retorted.

“So, if I ask for a jump drive that could double as an EMP, you’ll give it to him as well?”  Dean may not be able to remember what EMP stood for, but he knew it killed tech like nobody’s business.

“Don’t worry, Q, Dean, here, just thinks he’s Batman,” Sam said with a small sigh.

“Wouldn’t that make Cas Alfred, then?”

“No, that would make me Lucius Fox.” Cas grumbled, without really meaning to.

Dean grinned and opened his mouth but Sam distracted him.

“Oh, also, this.”  006 withdrew an iPod Touch and handed it over.  “I took it off one of the bodies.  It’s encrypted to hell and back.”

Cas touched and the screen lit up with broken text and code running down it.  A hint of a smile graced his lips.  “I’ll work on it.  Thank you.  Dismissed.”

Sam spun on his heel and started away.  Dean stood, slack-jawed, and staring at the Quartermaster.  Castiel looked up again and stared hard at 007.  “You, as well, agent.”

Dean’s mouth snapped shut and he stalked after his brother.  “Dude,” he snapped as the doors slid shut behind him.  “What the hell was that?”

“What was what?” 006, Sam now, asked.  He ran a security card through the next door and they moved deeper into the bowels of MI6.

“That thing, with the gift and the flirting?”

Sam raised an eyebrow.  “That wasn’t flirting.  It was talking.  And it wasn’t a gift either.  It’s stolen tech that might have info we need.”

Dean gritted his teeth. 

“Besides,” Sam went on, “you’re the one being flirted with.”

Dean tripped over nothing.  “Come again?”

Sam heaved a sigh and stopped in the corridor, turning to face the shorter man.  “Look, I can read people a bit better than you can.”  When Dean didn’t reply, he took it as assent.  “Q is attracted to you.  I don’t really know why, but he’s fighting it, hard.  And yet, he can’t help but flirt back.”

“He…he doesn’t flirt back.  He acts like a total douche every time I bring him tech.”

Sam blinked slowly, then hugely rolled his eyes.  “Damn it, Dean.  You don’t get it.” 

Dean licked his lips.  “What―” he started, but Sam cut him off.

“He likes you.  He builds tech _for_ you.  He develops every single toy you suggest.  He likes to make the things that make you smile and keep you safe on ops and he doesn’t want you to get yourself killed…again.”

Dean winced.  The last time he’d nearly died, he hadn’t even told his brother he’d survived.  Still, he scoffed loudly.  “He only makes those toys because I have the best ideas.”

Sam resisted the urge to slam his head repeatedly into a pillar.  “Come on.  We’ll take it to the gym.”

…

Back in Q-Branch, Q looked away from the security feed he’d been observing since 006 and 007 had departed.  The only outward appearance of distress was the lower lip caught between his teeth.  He raised his opinion of Sam Winchester’s awareness levels a notch higher and his own self-awareness a notch lower.  006 had read him like a book and had noticed things he himself had missed.

“An EMP USB,” Cas murmured to himself.  It would have to be shielded against itself, that way, they could keep the files from the computer 007 wanted to fry.

He could work with this.

The End


End file.
